english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Sorich
Michael John Sorich (born March 23, 1958 in California, USA) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Cyclops *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Athos *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Don Alejandro de la Vega (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Dracula *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Shadowfeet *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Wilbur *Toy Warrior (2005) - Ciao, Happy Watch *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Frank 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Lea's Father, Poacher, Polar Bear 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Curious George (2006) - "Seen It" Cab Driver *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Sparks *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Old Priest *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Dracula 'Movies - Dubbing' *AniMen: Triton Force (????) - Gun, Janmar *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Bullhorn, Melvin *Mia and the Migoo (2011) - Nenesse *The House of Magic (2014) - Crane Operator *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1983) - Additional Voices *The Wild Life (2016) - Cecil 'Web Animation' *Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) - Dracula Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Takahashi, Press (ep10), Press (ep17) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Crust, Goldo, Ike (ep36), Marda B (Good; ep52), Thug (ep1) *Bleach (2014) - Giriko Kutsuzawa, Obuta, Tessai Tsukabishi *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep13), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep21), Hippopotamus, Jibral Soldier (ep7), Norg Engineer, Rosekstan Radar Operator (ep47) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005) - Bo-Bobo's Dad (ep1) *Brigadoon (2003) - Doctor (ep18), Driver (ep16), Store Manager (ep17) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Store Master (ep15), Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member (ep6), 3rd Division Member, Kamata *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Rai, Officer (ep4), Vice Commander (ep3) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Giraffe (ep6) *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Daigunder, Professor Maelstrom *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Baronmon *Digimon: Fusion (2013) - Deputymon, Machinedramon (ep14) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Asanuma *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Asanuma *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Masamichi Fujisawa *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997-1998) - Masamichi Fujisawa *Eureka Seven (2006) - Commander (ep3), Soldier (ep8), Soldier B (ep4) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Nakadai, Ramuda, Volg's Coach (ep45) *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Abdul (ep31), Bamboo's Captain (ep4), Christopher Columbus (ep6), Director (ep33), Lynx, Ominito (ep37), Punk C (ep33), Super Ninja *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Bodyguard, Man (ep10), Merchant (ep16), Tamahei *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Committeeman, Hiramatsu (ep32), Masked Man (ep33), Mizushima (ep35), Police Chief (ep34), Yakuza (ep34) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Nero *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Butler Tokioka, Norton, Widge *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Crewman C (ep1), Islander A (ep1), Kiriko Husband (ep2), Shopkeeper A (ep3), Tonpa, Additional Voices *Kekkaishi (2010) - Lord Uro *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Barazo Mankanshoku *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third (2017) - Black Suit (ep3), Leo (ep2), Man (ep9), Reporter (ep6) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Photographer (ep36), Rihito Sakuma, Sakurai (ep32) *Mars Daybreak (2006) - Doctor *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Dimple, Narration *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Tanaka, Oink Army Soldier (ep7), Pegagus, Vampire (ep4) *Monster (2009-2010) - Bartender (ep10), Bartender, Detective B (ep43), Florist (ep5), Man on Street (ep44), Mr. Fortner, Old Turkish Man (ep17), Police (ep8), Police Chief (ep13), Publisher (ep48), Reporter (ep3), Sniper (ep46) *Naruto: Shippūden (2011-2016) - Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep316), Choza Akimichi, Cloud Ninja (ep256), Gamabunta, Gotta, Grocer (ep172), Isono, Jirobo, Kin, Land of Hot Water Feudal Lord (ep262), Mitoku (ep153), Preta Path's Former Body (ep127), Rain Ninja (ep173), Waraji (ep180) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Chef (ep2), Kai Dunn *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Kei Pirate Operator (ep4), McCoy, Technician (ep20), Warden (ep22), Additional Voices *Planetes (2005-2006) - Board of Directors Chairman, Chad (ep6), Drunkard (ep19), Jiraiya, Pilot with Cheng-Shin, Tarobo (ep22), Temara Poitier, Worker D (ep17) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Frankenstein (ep20), Manager (ep7), Rei's Grandpa *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Rei's Grandpa, TV-Ashita Executive (ep2), Teacher (ep10) *Stellvia (2005) - Politician (ep15), Spears (ep16) *Street Fighter II V (1997) - Mr. Masters *Tenjho Tenge (2005) - Wutan *Tenkai Knights (2014) - Scorpidon *The Twelve Kingdoms (2005) - Itan *Tokyo Pig (2002) - Eggman's Dad *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Captain (ep13), Chang (ep16) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2006) - Garza *Zenki (2001-2003) - Sohma Miki *Zetman (2013) - Detective Sayama, Hobo (ep1), Man with Bag (ep3) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Neemon 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Senator Ron Davis 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Parliament Member D *Appleseed (2005) - Elder *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Hassan, Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Eric C. *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Tessai Tsukabishi *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Big Agumon, Gargomon, Miko *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Zudomon *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Ishikawa *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Choza Akimichi *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Michiru Tsuki *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Dhalsim *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Tumor (ep9) *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Additional Voices *De:vadasy (2002) - Additional Voices *Early Reins (2004) - Boss *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Masamichi Fujisawa *éX-Driver (2002) - Yamazaki *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Prisoners (ep3), Tamahei *Golgo 13: Queen Bee (1998) - Bernard *Hellsing Ultimate (2012) - Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Kiba (ep3), Pilot (ep1) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Otto Mitas, Operator (ep6) *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Genie *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005) - Kamidake *The Cockpit (1999) - Okiumi (ep2) *Ys (2002-2003) - Dogi *Ys II (2003) - Dogi (ep4), Mr. Hadat (ep3) *Yukikaze (2004-2006) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Cyrus (ep11) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *I Love Bees (2004) - Recruiter, Thug Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Cutie Honey (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices *Fist of Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A (2000) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Jet Li's The Enforcer (2000) - Additional Voices *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Doku *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Defender (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend 2 (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Documentaries' *Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure (2007) - South Dakota Scientist 1 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Cotton Candy Glob, Tar Monster *What the Bleep Do We Know!? (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Rumble in the Bronx (1996) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Bird Bane (ep27), Gatekeeper, Triskull *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Hardtochoke (ep40), Quakemaker, Teksa (ep40) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Brickneck (ep13) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Camera Org (ep3), Locomotive Org (ep37), Retinax (ep9) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995) - Squatt, Doubleface, Polluticorn (ep37), Pumpkin Rapper, Terror Toad (ep12) *Saban's VR Troopers (1994) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Cardoso Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Demons' Score (2012) - Eligos 'Video Games' *Arcade America (1996) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Additional Voices *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - Derek Buchanan *Dark Horizon (2008) - Additional Voices *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Featherdome Vendor, Male Denizen 3, Marshal Lessworth *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - PC (Boisterous Goodnatured) *Grim Fandango (1998) - Don Copal, Tube-Switcher Repairman *Heroes of Might and Magic: Quest for the Dragon Bone Staff (2001) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia (1999) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Falstad *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Okk *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Jirobo, Additional Voices *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Abdum, Cerberus#1, Ferrari, Guardian, Guards *Raven Squad: Operation Hidden Dagger (2009) - Village Elder *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Ensign Bennie, Kallarax *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Prisoner 3, Rebel Shock Trooper *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) - Mawhonic, Teemto Pagalies *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Antan Azzameen, Borsk Fey'la, Rebel Pilot 6 *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Mawhonic, Teemto Pagalies *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Mawhonic, Palace Official, Security Door, Teemto Pagalies *Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy (2000) - Teemto Pagalies *Stonekeep (1995) - Skuz *Stranglehold (2007) - Captain Ed Lee *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Edward VanHelgen, Ghost Groom *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - BR. Sykes, Dr. Aswat, Russian Captain *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Administrator *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Peace *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Don Kan'onji *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Don Kan'onji, Nakeem Grindina *Bravely Default (2013) - Captain Barbarossa *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alfred, Captain Hayreddin Barbarossa, Mr. Swetti Tracsute, Zatz Mightee *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Utsusemi *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Titamon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Heavy Armored Soldier *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhou Fang *Elsword (2016) - Grail *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Tokimune *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Collins, Enemy Rider *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard, Researcher, Resident, Thurston *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Vaike *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Dictionary, Tracker *Galerians (2000) - Drug Dealer, Guard A, Guy in lobby, Maniac Terrorist, Priest, Researcher A *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Yakuza *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#7 *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Gorn, Lee *GrimGrimoire (2007) - Bartido Ballentyne, Chartreuse Grande *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Additional Voices *Kessen III (2005) - Phillip II *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gamabunta, Homura Mitokado, Jirobo, Passerby *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Gamabunta, Jirobo, Peddler *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Gamabunta, Jirobo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Gamabunta, Master Kin *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Stone Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Jirobo *Radiata Stories (2005) - Baade, Gonovitch, Light Guardsman *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Morgan Lansdale *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Nanbu Harumasa, Otani Yoshitsugu *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Great Gama, Raiden *Silent Bomber (2000) - Mercury *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Regis *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Gen *Street Fighter V (2017) - Gen *Suikoden V (2006) - Fuwalafuwalu, Salum Barows *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Gen *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Frederic, Gralesyde Soldier, Presidential Guard *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Nachtigal *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Nakadai Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (247) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (180) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2018. Category:American Voice Actors